


So We Meet Again

by Nathanking2474



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Cock Vore, Creampie, Cum Digestion, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Revenge, Toilet, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanking2474/pseuds/Nathanking2474
Summary: Zoe has never forgiven Ethan and Mia for leaving her in the bayou without a cure, so she followed them to Europe and made allies with the powerful vampire mistress Alcina Dimitrescu to get her revenge.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu/Ethan Winters, Lady Dimitrescu/Mia Winters, Lady Dimitrescu/Zoe Baker
Kudos: 5





	So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the reference for how much our vampire mistress is packing ;)
> 
> https://futapo.com/wp-content/uploads/2021/01/Pulpawoelbo-Futa-Alcina-Dimitrescu-resident-evil-8-village-porn-hentai.png

Ethan and Mia had finally escaped the hell that was the Baker farm and hoped to start a new life in Europe. Far away from any crazy viruses or insane hilbillies. They settled into a small house in Romania and sought to making new memories. That was the plan anyway. After a few weeks of everything being normal, Ethan was woken by the sound of clattering coming from downstairs, with Mia sound asleep, he grabbed a nearby baseball bat to investigate. Creeping slowly down the stairs, and checking his corners, a habit he picked up during his time on the farm, he saw several cloaked figures standing in his living room. "Who the fuck are you!? Get out of my house!!" He cried, fearing they were connected with the Baker incident but one simply walked up to him and he could see it was a woman with pale skin and dark eyes. He swung the bat as hard as he could but she stopped it easily with unseen strength. "Our mother wants to see you...both of you." the woman smiled and a pair of fangs could be seen poking from her lips.

Mia came down the stairs wiping the sleep from her eyes "What's all the noise baby?" she asked before yawning. Ethan tried to scream for her to run but he was quickly silenced by a hand grabbing his throat. Another rushed past and secured Mia before she could even understand what was happening. The final woman produced a vial of a purple liquid and removed the cork, a purple haze filling the house causing both Ethan and Mia to fall unconscious. They both awaken in a strange place, they're bound to chairs and gagged in a very ornate bedroom, a four poster bed is the main feature and shortly after coming to a very tall woman enters. She's wearing a beautiful white dress and a black sunhat. She strides into the room with complete confidence and smiles at the couple bound before her. "Ah so you're finally awake, it's about time." she says, her voice having a Romanian accent. Ethan and Mia both struggle but it's in vain. "My new friend told me you were both fighters so I made sure to tie you all up nice and tight." 

As she finishes another woman walks into the room, a younger woman with unkept brown hair wearing simple common clothes, a stark contrast to the eloquent woman beside her "Good to see y'all again." Zoe says with a look of disgust. Ethan and Mia are shocked to see her here "it's 'bout time you get what's comin' to ya for leavin' me in that god damn bayou!" she snarls and slaps Ethan across the face. "Enough Zoe, administer the drug I can't wait any longer." the taller woman says, adjusting her dress, the outline of a massive cock beneath. "Yes lady Dimitrescu" Zoe removes two syringes from her pockets and approaches the couple "Don't worry, I made sure to have enough for everyone." She sticks them both and stands back, in a matter of moments, Ethan and Mia are shrunken down to just one inch tall. No longer bound by their restraints but now to small to get off the chairs with risking broken bones.

"Works like a charm." Zoe smiles and picks up Mia "If it wasn't for you Ethan and I coulda escaped! But he wanted his little whore back, well now he can watch her die like she was supposed ta!" Lady Dimitrescu removed her dress and and her massive 15" cock sprung free, her watermelon sized nuts dropping low to her knees. "Give me that dirty little bitch Zoe, put her where she belongs." Lady Dimitrescu sat on the end of the bed, her legs apart as Zoe approached her throbbing hard member. Mia screamed in fear and Ethan called out to her but his voice was too faint for anyone to hear. Zoe placed Mia at the tip of the vampire woman's cock feet first. "Enjoy the ride down" were Zoe's final words to her enemy and Lady Dimitrescu's cock began to quickly swallow her. "Ohhhh yes, I've never felt anything like this before!" the Lady moaned, gropping her massive H-Cup breasts. Zoe and Ethan could see the lump that was Mia sliding down the shaft until finally disappearing into one of her huge nuts.

Zoe began to undress and knelt before the Lady of the house and started eagerly licking her cock, swirling her tongue around the head, inciting more moans from the vampire "oh yes, suck my cock like a common whore! service your queen!" her finger's ran through Zoe's hair and grabbed it tight and forcing her down onto the massive meat pole. Sloppy gags and choking sounds filled the room as Zoe was face fucked by a woman nearly twice her size, with a cock longer and thicker than her arm. Inside her huge nuts, Mia struggled to get her bearings, she could hear the sucking sounds coming from outside, and the occasional hand pressing against the outside of her fleshy prison as Zoe fondled her sack. Mia cried desperately but no one would be able to hear her over all the gagging of the country whore. Mia's prison began filling with more and more thick smelly jizz, she began feeling faint and light headed at the scent. She could hear the balls beginning to churn and she collapsed, still conscious for now but unable to move as her head was soon covered in the thick virile futa cum.

Zoe managed to free herself from Lady Dimitrescu's grip and inhaled deeply "Fuck, I want that whore blown up my tight asshole! Alcina, fuck me hard and make sure that dumb slut drowns in my shithole!!" Alcina didn't need any more motivation, she lined her fat cock up to Zoe's asshole and didn't hold back. Zoe screamed in pain and pleasure as her asshole was stretched beyond anything she'd ever felt before, she clenched her teeth and gripped the bed sheets as Lady Dimitrescu pounded her like she was nothing more the a doll. "God you humans are such depraved fucking whores! You want my fat royal nut up your slutty ass huh? You think a commoner like you is worth my seed?" Alcina slapped Zoe's ass hard and she let out a yelp "No mistress! I'm just a filthy pig! a mere toilet for you to use!" Lady Dimitrescu sped up her trusts, her huge sack smacking hard against Zoe's pussy. Mia who still hadn't been digested yet, was rocked around like a ragdoll inside these huge balls.

Alcina finally hilted inside Zoe's ass and let out a low primal groan as she busted the fattest nut she's ever had in her life. Everyone could hear the sounds of her cock draining inside Zoe, Ethan knew his dear sweet Mia was being blown deep into Zoe's guts along with that thick cum load. Zoe's stomach swelled incredibly, looking 9 months pregnant with triplets after Alcina finally finished cumming. Zoe laid there barely conscious, as the vampire pulled her cock from her ass, the cum exploding out and covering the floor. "What a mess." Lady Dimitrescu said before looking over and seeing Ethan crying on the chair. "Oh my I almost forgot, little Zoe only had plans for dear old Mia I'm afraid. She didn't tell me what to do with you but I have an idea." She picks him up and brings him through the castle until she enters a room with 8 of her daughters "Good evening my loves, I have brought you a special gift." she opens her hand and they all begin licking their lips "He is not for eating, he is for your other form of enjoyment" she grins and walks into a large ornate bathroom and up to a toilet sized for her massive height. Lifting the lid and dropping him inside, he splashes down into the depths as the 8 women stand over him. The Lady leaves them and they all begin arguing over who gets to go first before they all pull out huge throbbing cocks, not as big as their mother's but still massive.

They begin jerking off their cocks pointed directly into the bowl, the look of malicious lust on each of their faces, the first one points her cock down and ropes of hot sticky cum fly into the bowl, Ethan barely avoids getting hit before the second one dumps her load into the oversized toilet, this one having even more than the first. Ethan knew once the next load came he'd be stuck for good and unfortunately the third daughter pumped her cock hard and thick yellowish jizz slopped into the toilet, it was as if this cum had been rotting inside her balls for weeks, it was thick as jelly and it coated Ethan completely, the smell burning his nostrils. "Fuck you need to empty your nuts more that stuff reeks!" one of the other daughters commented before blowing a huge load, the biggest so far. The toilet was starting to fill up now as the fifth daughter, her nuts almost as big as her mothers began to empty her nuts, this one sputtering and globbing out like jelly, the smell was beyond anything Ethan had ever smelled before and there was almost no end to it until she was pushed away and the last 3 shot their loads in unison. All the women gasped after having blown all their loads.

Zoe then entered the bathroom, her swollen cum gut slowing her down significantly. "Fuck I gotta shit this cum out so bad, get outta the way" she told the women and she mounted the porcelain throne and all light for Ethan was blocked out. With a grunt of effort, all of the cum inside Zoe began pouring out filling the oversized shitter with even more thick vampire jizz. Within the load Zoe dumped, Mia's now completely cum digested remains mixed with the porridge that was dumped onto Ethan. "Phew god that feels better I-oh fuck!" Zoe moaned as she began to also dump a massive load of shit into the bowl as well, her over stretched asshole pouring copious amounts of disgusting brown slop. Soon the bowl was filled to the brim, Mia and Ethan both dead now. Zoe stood up and admired her work "Good riddance to the both of yous" she said before pulling the chain and watching the brown and white mess swirl around the bowl before being sucked away forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this one. Feel free to send me any ideas you have and maybe I'll write one up!


End file.
